


Awkward First Time

by HeroFizzer



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal, F/M, big dick, tight squeeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Your first sexual experience may not be perfect. Anna and Kristoff act as an example of this, as the two manage to get it on for their first Valentine's Day together in Arendelle. Unfortunately for Anna, Kristoff may be a rather big pill to swallow. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!





	Awkward First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in Feburary of 2015 for Valentine's day.

"Anna? Anna, are you here?!"

Kristoff enters the castle of Arendelle, having finished another well-paying ice run. He was expecting his fiancee, princess Anna, to greet him at the door with her usual glomp of glee. Instead the ice merchant finds the main corridor to be empty, with nobody in sight. He walks onward, hoping to find some sign of human life in what's usually a very busy castle.

He stops when he hears his foot step on a surface that didn't sound like the floors that lace the castle. Looking down, he spots flower petals sprinkled all over, his eyes following them until he realizes they are a trail for him to follow. Curious, Kristoff marches, on, going through halls and stairs as he follows the path of picked petals, eventually following them to a doorway that lead to a room he knew all too well: Anna's bedroom.

Intrigued, Kristoff knocks on the door, then follows up with "Anna, are you in there?" He hears nothing in response, tapping his knuckles on the door again. "Anna, it's me, Kristoff! I'm back from delivering ice." Still nothing. He sighs, pressing his back against the door in disappointment. With his ear pressed against the door, he hears a sort of buzzing noise from inside the room. Someone, or something, was definitely in there. No longer waiting for permission to enter, Kristoff turns the knob, opening the door to see if Anna was the one making that strange sound.

Sure enough, she was. The orange-haired princess was in bed with heart-shaped pillows and more flower petals surrounding her as she lies in her bed. She is wearing a tight-fitted white fishnet stocking, revealing to Kristoff many unexplored parts of her body he had never seen in his life before. She looks so stunning, the blonde man thinks to himself.

Or she would, if Anna weren't sound asleep, snoring as if she were cutting through logs. Kristoff sighs, having been worried over nothing. He approaches the bed, sitting down on the side as he pokes the princess awake. "Hey, sleepyhead, up and at 'em." Kristoff says, nudging the girl still.

"Potato ducks..." Anna murmurs, finally stirring from her sleep. She sits up, yawning while stretching her arms out. Slowly her eyes open, finally seeing the blonde ice merchant sitting there in front of her. "Oh, Kristoff, hi..." she says happily but groggily, a tiny smirk on her face.

"Hi. So...what is all this?" Kristoff asks, his arms pointing out to the heart pillows and petals.

Anna looks around, her eyes half-open, before looking down at her body stocking. Suddenly realizing she's practically naked in front of her boyfriend, her eyes jolt open. Quickly she grabs one of the pillows, clinging it against her chest as she covers herself up. Her face is flushed red, cringing from embarrassment as she looks at Kristoff with shame in her eyes. "This was...I, uh, thought since it's Valentine's day, I'd surprise you with...this..." Anna sighs, to calm herself, letting the pillow out of her grip as she shows off the white body stocking to the blonde man once more. "But you took longer than I thought and I fell asleep waiting and I'm just upset this didn't go as planned."

"What, you mean you didn't plan for me to find you showing off these naughty bits?" Kristoff chuckles, groping one of Anna's breasts as it poked through a hole.

"I DID." she answers, slapping away Kristoff's hand. "But I wanted to be all sexy about it, you know? Like this..." Laying on her side facing Kristoff, the princess gives him a seductive look, her finger twirling around her pigtail. "Hey, Kristoff..." she whispers in an attracted manner. "Happy Valentine's day. I know it's been a long day carrying ice around, but I've been waiting for you all day..." she moans, turning onto her back while she stares at the merchant, moving the netting away from her vagina and splitting the lips apart. "How about you come here and pick at my ice cave?"

Kristoff tries - dear god does he try - his best not to laugh at the royal girl. But snickers escape his mouth, which he covers with his gloved hands. Eventually he laughs hysterically, grabbing at his sides they hurt so much from laughter. Unamused, Anna gets up from her position on the bed, shoving Kristoff onto the floor. Still, he continues to laugh. "Sorry, sorry..." he says, getting a breath of air before using the bed to pull himself to his feet.

"Come on, Kristoff, I took the extra time waiting for you to think that one up." Anna pouts, seating herself where Kristoff sat on her mattress.

"The effort's appreciated," the blonde says, taking a seat next to the princess as he removes his gloves from his hands, "but it's too cheesy a line. I think if you were honestly with Hans now, he'd be laughing too."

"I guess." Anna shrugs, looking at the floor. "It's the biggest romantic day all year, and I just wanted my first time to be special."

A stunned Kristoff blinks repeatedly. "Wait...you're a virgin?"

"We've been over this, Kristoff! Elsa and I have been locked up in the castle since mom and dad died on their way to see cousin Rapunzel's wedding!"

"Huh." was all Kristoff could muster, twiddling his thumbs as he looks away from Anna. "I figured at least one of us would know what we're doing."

"Wait..." Anna's head perks up before turning to her boyfriend in shock. "You've never done it either?"

"I was raised by rock gnomes!" he reminds the princess. "do you honestly think any of -them- know how human reproduction works?!"

“They know how the brain and heart work, don't they?”

“Yeah! But those are internal things even rock gnomes have, they don't have...things!”

Anna exhales, getting off the bed and getting under it. "I guess it's good I found these, then." Grunting, she pulls put four paintings from underneath her bed, placing them all against her bedroom walls. Kristoff looks at the paintings in disbelief, examining them long enough to see the dirty images they were intentionally made to provide. The one Anna places on top is an angled image of a man standing tall and proud while a woman kneels before him, one hand stroking his cock while the other massages his balls.

"Are these...?"

Anna nods happily. "Yup. I found them in mom and dad's room after...you know. I guess they had their reasons for hiding them. Now we've got something to reference, at least." 

"So you're not at all disgusted with the fact your parents were big perverts?" Kristoff uncomfortably asks.

"At first? Of course. But these aren't pictures of them, so it's not that awkward." Anna approaches her boyfriend, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. She helps undressing him, pulling his layers off until he's bare chested. The princess then kneels in front of Kristoff, helping him get his pants off. "Come on. I say we can do this."

Kristoff shrugs as Anna pulls his trousers down. "If it's what you want, I can't really compl-"

"OH MY GOD!" Anna shouts before slapping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes are glued to the large schlong protruding from the ice merchant's body, amazed at it's size. It certainly appears bigger to her than the pictures depict them to be, standing half-erect at seven inches with a circumference of eight. Anna looks between Kristoff and the first painting, comparing the cock on the picture to her boyfriend's. "This is...this is...I can't! Wow!" she stammers, holding her forearm up to the penis for size comparison. "This is almost as long as my arm, holy GEEZ Kristoff, did you know you were a beast?!"

"I uh...I don't know." the blonde male responds, confused. "I've never seen any other guy naked. Or woman, for that matter."

Anna cringes, poking at the tip of the cock. "Holy snowball, Kristoff, I don't know if I can take this..."

"What do you mean?" he asks, pointing to the painting. "You're just...tugging it, right?"

"It's not-...oh my god..." Anna groans, embarrassed for him. "Let's just see if we can do this..." The princess starts of with wrapping both her hands around the gargantuan rod, stroking it and watching with worried eyes as it slowly stiffens. Kristoff grunts, having never felt such a sensation in his life. Anna swallows her saliva as she watches her boyfriend's shaft grow out with each motion of her palms.

"Is that big enough?" he asks, looking down at the princess as she guides her hands around his cock. "I mean, can it grow bigger?"

"I, uh, don't think so..." Anna responds, looking wearily at the penis as she lets go of her grip. Kristoff's stick stands at attention, throbbing as it keeps to the air. It's grown in size, maybe an extra three inches, Anna notices. Looking over at the artwork once more, she takes notice that even the man in the painting isn't this well-endowed. She looks straight into the slit on the head, afraid that something may come out at her. "That's as big as it gets, but oh my GOD, Kristoff..."

"So what do we do next?" asks the confused ice merchant.

"Now I see if I can put it in my mouth..." Kristoff looks down at his girlfriend, unsure of her motives as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Slowly she opens her mouth, her head reaching in to meet with the monster Kristoff hid in his pants. She makes it as far as the head before gagging, closing her lips over it while her hands warp around the manhood once more.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asks, concerned over her choking noise. Anna nods, rubbing her palms against his skin flute while her mouth suckles on what's in her mouth. "Just be careful you don't hurt yourse-" The merchant moans, a smile forming on his face as Anna's tongue rubs against his slit. Enjoying the feeling, he puts his hands n the back of Anna's head, assisting her with getting further down on his shaft. When Kristoff pushes forward, Anna's eyes widen, the force of going further down Kristoff's cock making her gag again. She pulls her head off of Kristoff's member, coughing before slapping her hand against his cock. Kristoff winces in pain while his penis wobbles back and forth.

"Don't do that!" Anna shouts, her voice slightly hoarse from the coughing.

"Sorry..." the merchant apologizes, still stinging from the slap. Anna clears her throat, placing her mouth and hands back on Kristoff's cock, her tongue swirling around the head, getting it as wet as possible. Cautiously the blonde young man plants his hands on Anna's shoulders, letting the girl do her magic. He closes is eyes, shuddering from the sensation he receives from her tongue.

Anna perks up as her tongue feels something ooze out of the slit, something gooey and wet. She can't place the texture of it, but it certainly isn't a familiar flavor to the girl. She removes her lips, watching as a clear liquid slowly leaks from the shaft. "Kristoff, are you...cumming?" she asks, unsure if she's using the proper word.

"What's that?" he asks.

"I...Nevermind," the princess sighs, standing up and walking to the paintings, "I think it was something I read in mother's books..." She moves the top piece away, revealing the next position she wants to do. The painting depicts another man and woman, the man holding the female in his arms as her legs are wrapped around him. The two can guess what is supposed to transpire here as Anna removes a piece of her body stocking to show off her slicked pussy lips. "So you need to hold me up and we put your...thingy...inside me."

"That sounds dangerous." Kristoff retorts.

"Not if we do this right." Anna reminds him. "Now come on, lift me up." Without further complaint Kristoff nods, grabbing Anna by the hips. The princess hops as the blonde young man lifts her in the air, allowing her to wrap her limbs around Kristoff. After preparing herself with a deep breath, Anna says to the man, "Okay. Now let me down slowly..."

Kristoff does so, repositioning his grip on Anna so that her ass cheeks rest in his palms. He starts letting his girlfriend down as she slides onto his shaft, the head of his cock pushing into her lips, parting them for entry. Once Anna feels the head make it's way through, she shivers as it stretches her walls out. "Oh god..." she whispers, her legs locking around her boyfriend's torso tighter.

"Everything okay, Anna?"

She doesn't make a sound, only nodding in his line of view. She rests her chin on the blonde man's shoulders, breathing through her nostrils as she keeps her eyes on the painting. She studies how calm the woman looks as she's propped in the man's arms as the artistry attempts to show motion, the female obviously meant to bounce on the man's cock.

Artistry is such bullshit, Anna thinks to herself, feeling like she's about to be split in two by the cock inside her. Her feet press into Kristoff's bare chiseled ass as another inch goes in. "Okay, okay!" she nervously shouts, warning her boyfriend to stop. "It's good! I don't think we can push it any further!"

"But it's not all the way in!" Kristoff informs her.

"I don't think it has to be," she says as she lifts her head off his shoulder, looking him in the eyes, "just pull me up slightly." Kristoff gives a determined nod, hearing a slicking sound as he lifts Anna a few inches up. "Okay, good..." Anna moans. "Now back down." Again he listens, resting her down. "Now keep doing that..."

The ice merchant nods as Anna grunts, biting on her knuckle as Kristoff bobs her up and down on his rod. The princess soon whimpers as she feels her vagina dripping out a clear liquid of it's own, which drips onto Kristoff's pole and down onto the room's carpeting. She continues breathing out of her nostrils as the merchant keeps to his duties of pumping his manhood into her. He hears a shriek from Anna's gritted teeth, and stops.

"Was that too far?" Kristoff asks apologetically.

"Yesss..." she says with a sniffle. Kristoff ejects his cock from inside Anna, who unlocks her limbs from him as he puts her down on the bed. She sighs, rubbing her hands over her private area. "It'll sting for a bit, but just watch how far you go in next time, okay?"

"Sorry..." he nervously chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "So, uh, should we go to that last piece?"

"What is it?" Anna asks. Kristoff pulls the second art piece away to reveal a painting that is depicted from a side profile of a man and woman on top of a bed, the woman on all fours while the man is on his knees behind her. By the artist's depiction, it looks as if he's penetrating her not from the vagina, but her ass hole. Anna's sphincter clenches up in fear, already aware how Kristoff was when he penetrated her from the vagina.

"So...do you want to?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Um...maybe just the tip?" the princess pleads, smiling and cringing simultaneously. Kristoff nods in agreement as Anna positions herself on the bed close to the headboard, Kristoff climbing on behind her. He grabs hold of himself, guiding the head of his pole into her rectum. Anna's cheeks puff up with air as the ice merchant penetrates her hole, the head already being more than she can handle. "That's it!" she hisses, informing Kristoff to stop pushing. "Just leave it there..."

"Is there anything else I should do?" the merchant asks.

Anna whimpers, feeling her eyes tear up from the strain she feels. "Find a button-like thing on my private area and rub it..."

"No problem, then." Kristoff rubs his hand under Anna, moving it around until his thumb pokes her clitoris.

"Right there!" the red haired girl proclaims. Kristoff begins rubbing the clit around, his middle finger caressing it. Anna heaves air through her teeth, beads of sweat beginning to run down her skin. She extends her neck out until her teeth are in reach of the headboard, biting down hard on the wooden piece while Kristoff continues to play with her clitoris. 

With the cock head inside her, Anna moans lightly while tightens her anal muscles, hoping to stretch herself out more for future experiences. She certainly wasn't expecting her boyfriend to be so massive, having used the paintings as reference for quite some time. With Kristoff's hand massaging herself, however, that didn't matter. She could feel her lower region swelling up, ready itself for release. The princess's eyes almost roll back into her head, drool escaping her mouth and onto the headboard.

While keeping his focus on massaging the pink nub, Kristoff's hard meat pushes in another inch, causing the Arendelle royal to wail while her teeth press down into the woodwork. Her body tightens up as her vagina gushes out a liquid onto the bed, soaking her sheets up into a wet mess. Kristoff pulls his head out of Anna's ass, concerned as the redhead sprays the wet substance out of her private area.

"Anna?!" Kristoff shouts worryingly. "Is everything okay?!"

Once the waterworks end, Anna purrs, her teeth letting go of the headboard to reveal a bite mark. She rolls onto her back, looking at the ceiling dreamily as her arms spread out. "Better than okay..." she sighs happily. "That was wonderful."

Kristoff rubs his chin, pondering to himself. "Hey, I wonder if I shoot stuff out of me like that." He stands over Anna, rubbing his cock in his hand until he feels it tighten up. He soon tilts his head back, grunting as a white liquid escapes the slit of his head, spraying itself onto Anna's body, from her belly button up to her forehead. Anna giggles, licking the jizz off her lips. 'Wow..." was all he had to say. "So that was something else, right?"

"Mhm..." Anna moans with a nod. "How about you? Did you like it?"

"Absolutely!" Kristoff shouts excitedly, sitting himself onto the side of the bed, resting his upper body next to Anna. "I don't think things went as you planned them, though."

Anna shrugs. "No big deal. It was our first time together anyway. I think things should get better after this." She awkwardly wraps her arm around Kristoff's head, picking her head up to kiss his forehead. "Thank you."

"Anna?" a female voice outside the room shouts, pounding on the door. "I heard screaming in here, are you in trouble?! And what's with these flower petals leading to the room?" The two already inside know all too well who it is outside, sitting up in a panic. Before they can even dress properly, the queen of Arendelle, Elsa, opens the door and makes her way inside, only to find her sister naked, save for the bodysuit, Kristoff baring it all, and the mess made on both Anna's bed and body. She gasps, covering her mouth with both hands.

"E-Elsa, I can explain..." Anna starts off. Elsa holds her hands up, refraining her younger sister from further speaking.

"At least tell me..." Elsa growls, her hands removing themselves from her mouth. "Did you two use lube?!"


End file.
